


De espalda al infinito

by Iridiscencia



Series: Infinitos [7]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Gen, Human Aziraphale (Good Omens), Human Crowley (Good Omens), Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Ineffable Husbands Week 2019, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 16:28:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20567393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iridiscencia/pseuds/Iridiscencia
Summary: ¿Aquello también era parte del plan divino?Se preguntaba Aziraphale mientras observaba el anillo que llevaba en el dedo anular.Si duda el destino era misterioso, inefable.





	De espalda al infinito

**Author's Note:**

> Para "Ineffable Husbands Week".
> 
> Con esto quiero cerrar lo que pretendía ser una serie (que me encantaría continuar y ampliar para que tenga más sentido, pero en este punto lo veo muy improbable, solo me falta el bonus).
> 
> Día 7, prompt: Eternity, Destiny, Ineffable.

Aquella noche de 1967, mientras veía como se alejaba aquel auto, un ángel se preguntaba si lo que acababa de hacer había sido lo correcto. 

Lo importante era la sinceridad ¿no? pues la verdad era esa, Aziraphale sentía que no podía seguirle el paso a Crowley en nada; el demonio iba a mil años luz de distancia de muchas formas mientras que él se estancaba cada vez más en aquella librería; ambos lo sabían y aún así Crowley se había atrevido a sugerir que podría llevarle a donde quisiese, como si nada importara. 

Pero importaba, las cosas no eran tan sencillas, no podían seguir con aquello por más tiempo.

Porque eran enemigos naturales, así lo marcaba el destino, incluso entablar amistad entre ellos estaba prohibido, ni que pensar en algo más. No era que no apreciara a Crowley, sabía que le quería más que a nada en el mundo pero estaba seguro de que si pudieran entablar algún tipo de relación, fuese la que fuese, las cosas también serían horribles pues nunca podrían estar juntos.

Lo que estaba sintiendo no era correcto y temía que alguien se diera cuenta de todo. Aziraphale tenía miedo principalmente por Crowley y las consecuencias que tendría en el Infierno pues ya no podía caer, solo quedaba una cosa…

De solo pensarlo sintió un nudo en la garganta.

Con todo aquello en mente caminó hacia la librería esperando que algún día se volvieran a ver. 

°°°°°  
Muchos años después la sugerencia estaba ahí de nuevo.

El fin del mundo de acercaba y ya no podían hacer nada para evitarlo.

Crowley le sugirió escapar, Aziraphale quería aceptar pero aquello no podía ser ¿verdad? Porque el destino era una línea recta de la cual no se podía salir por más fe que tuviesen de que las cosas fueran distintas. 

Dios ya había escrito sus historias y nadie más podía cambiarlas.

Era algo que tal vez Crowley no entendía.

Tampoco Aziraphale.

°°°°°

El destino era inefable, misterioso; eso pensaba Aziraphale mientras estaba sentado a su lado en aquella mesa del Ritz.

Aquello era prueba de eso, se suponía que ese día estarían viviendo el fin del mundo.

Pero Crowley estaba junto a él, sonriendolé, tentándole, haciendo parecer que los roces entre sus manos eran accidentales, dejándole sentir lo mucho que le quería, libre. 

Eso eran, libres de ser y sentir.

No lo pensó más y entrelazo sus dedos sobre la mesa con los de Crowley, quien sonrió al ver el gesto que había tenido el ángel. 

Ese era el principio del resto de sus vidas.

°°°°°°  
—¿Sabes? Tengo esa propiedad en el sur...—Le comentó Crowley una noche mientras bebían en la librería. —Muy al sur.  
—¿Si?—Aziraphale le miró confuso ¿por qué traía eso a la conversación?  
—Sí y estaba… estaba pensando… estaba pensando ¿qué tal si cambio de aires? la ciudad a veces es estresante y el tráfico es horrible.  
—Si, eso lo entiendo pero ¿qué con eso?  
—Ángel, quiero mudarme y quiero que vengas conmigo.

Aquello fue inesperado.

Y aunque le costó trabajo tomar la decisión, aceptó.

Nuevos comienzos iban de la mano con nuevos lugares.

°°°°°°  
¿Aquello también era parte del plan divino? 

Se preguntaba Aziraphale mientras observaba el anillo que llevaba en el dedo anular.

Era curioso cómo una ceremonia humana terminó por sellar su vínculo con aquel símbolo infinito que juraba usaría por lo que fuese la eternidad.

Estaba feliz, caminando a su lado, tomando su mano frente a todas esas personas, sin negarle a nadie lo mucho que le amaba.

°°°°°°

El tiempo pasaba, los humanos se marchaban, el lugar cambiaba pero no lo que ellos dos sentían, eso era cada vez era más fuerte.

No había un solo día en el que no lo pasaran juntos.

A veces Aziraphale pensaba que aquello debía ser un sueño pues era demasiado bueno para ser verdad.

Pero Crowley siempre se encargaba de hacerle ver que todo lo que vivían era real.

°°°°°°

Trescientos años después, Gabriel y Beelzebub les visitaron.

Llevaban consigo una carta para cada quien.

—Es oficial —Le dijo Gabriel entregando el sobre a Aziraphale.—No tienes ninguna conexión con el Cielo, no más.

—Ni tu con el infierno —Beelzebub le lanzó la carta a Crowley. 

Sabían todo lo que eso significaba.

Y aunque sería un gran cambió en sus planes, ninguno de los dos sintió tristeza por perder aquello. 

°°°°°°  
Tal vez ya no eran infinitos, pero eso no significaba que se amaran menos.

Todo lo contrario pues ahora valoraban aún más el tiempo que tenían el uno con el otro.

—Estamos juntos y es más que suficiente—Crowley le decía mientras le abrazaba todas las noches.

Eso era lo que importaba. 

°°°°°°  
El no poder hacer milagros si le estaba costando a Crowley quien veía como los aparatos habían pasado a ser inservibles y el Bentley ya no reproducía más las canciones que tanto le gustaban. 

También sus ojos habían cambiado, ahora eran de un color ámbar, humanos.

—¿Aún me quieres? —Le preguntó Crowley mientras se miraba al espejo, observando las primeras canas que comenzaban a aparecer.  
—Eres un tonto —Aziraphale le abrazó y le besó —Por supuesto que sí.

¿Por qué debía de dejar de hacerlo? Seguía siendo el mismo tonto que conoció muchos milenios atrás. 

°°°°°°

Viajaron mucho. 

Aquella sería tal vez la última vez que podrían hacerlo.

Aziraphale cada vez se sentía más cansado y por lo que podía ver en los ojos de Crowley él también.

Visitaron Grecia, navegaron por los canales de Venecia y entraron a Notre Dame para admirar su belleza.

Aquel viaje fue como una despedida para todas esas maravillas que alguna vez habían visto construirse.

Eso sí le dolió un poco.

°°°°°°

La noche que Crowley se fue no dejó de sostener su mano. 

Antes de que cerrara los ojos prometieron volverse a ver.

“Quizá la siguiente ocasión nos permita estar más tiempo juntos, sin complicaciones desde el principio” Crowley le había dicho la noche anterior mientras se abrazaban.

Aziraphale rezó para que aquello fuese realidad. 

Y vivió el resto de sus días con la esperanza de que se volvieran a encontrar.

°°°°°°

Una noche se fue a dormir y cuando despertó se encontró en un jardín.

Aquello le trajo recuerdos de un tiempo remoto, con una espada llameante, una manzana, una perspicaz serpiente, la primera lluvia.  
Le vió de pie sobre aquel muro, observando algo hacia el horizonte, con su cabello largo y rojo al viento. 

Le estaba esperando.

Subió rápidamente con él y le sonrió. 

Crowley lucía exactamente como la primera vez que le vió, miles de años atrás en el principio del mismo tiempo. 

Le abrazó fuertemente, no quería dejarle ir.

Y no lo haría.

Porque le amaba y Dios le estaba permitiendo eso.

El amor infinito, eterno, inefable.

**Author's Note:**

> Les agradezco mucho a quienes leyeron y dejaron kudos, los aprecio mucho, de verdad.
> 
> Gracias.


End file.
